


Warmth

by LadyLustful



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sabretooth is a giant fanged hot water bottle, Sharing Body Heat, Sickfic, estabilished relationship - Freeform, literally the fluffiest thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Magneto is ill and cold, Victor decides to warm him up.Fluffiest thing ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



It's early evening when Sabretooth gets back to the Brotherhood's hideout.

“Hey, Miss Dick. Where's Magsy?”

“Asleep.”

“Asleep? Already?”

“He seemed out of sorts all day. He went to bed early.”

“Gonna go see him.”

Magneto is asleep, looking frail and miserable, shivering slightly, imperceptible to the normal eye. He smells hot and sour and sickly-sweet, like incipient pneumonia.

Creed strips off and slides in beside him, gathering the smaller man against his chest, bare hairy skin against faggy, obnoxiously pink pyjamas. He remembers doing much the same thing with Jimmy, back when they were just two runaway kids in the wild, huddling together from the cold. Magneto stiffens but does not wake and soon relaxes into the warmth.

Soon, Victor falls asleep himself.

 

 


End file.
